


Icy cold

by astr0emeria



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hypothermia, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, implied unsympathetic light sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0emeria/pseuds/astr0emeria
Summary: Deceit lost himself in the imagination on a winter day.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Icy cold

Deceit felt so cold. It was the dead of winter and his snake part made him sleepy and sore. Oh god, he was frozen. It was the only thing he could think of, cold. It’s embrace and the numbness it made him feel.

Earlier, he had walked off into the imagination not wanting to celebrate Christmas with Remus since he didn’t see the point of it. He had entered the imagination without purpose simply wanting to wander between two of Remus’ unholy abomination and calmly observe the forest.

However, he got lost in his thoughts and forgot which way was the exit, so he continued walking in one direction until he arrived in Roman’s side of the imagination. It was lighter and calmer than his brother’s side. Even though Deceit wanted to continue and explore the new landscapes, the cold was starting to affect him making him feel sore and tired. He knew that the more time he passed in the cold, the more difficult keeping consciousness would be since he was cold-blooded.

The deceitful side went further in the light side’s kingdom hopping for an exit or any kind of warmth. After half an hour of hopeless wandering, Deceit’s body started to feel warmer. The snake side knew what it meant, but also knew that he couldn’t die so he took off his coat and curled over under an old tree stump.

And now there he was, lost, in hypothermia and without an exit. He found it harder to keep his eyes open and didn’t fight the sleepiness that enveloped him. 

+++++++

It was an hour later that someone found him. Having left early the Christmas party that Patton made, Logan had decided to watch the stars in the imagination. He was searching for a place to set up his telescope when he found Deceit curled up in a ball, his lips blue and his normally green and yellow scales were becoming black. Not knowing what to do he stood there for about five minutes before taking actions.

Even if he didn’t appreciate Deceit, Logan couldn’t just let him lay on the frozen ground. He took him in his arms, leaving his telescope behind, and went to exit the imagination. The lying side was shuddering in Logan’s arms which made Logic instinctively hold him closer and walk faster on the snowy road.

Once he had exited the imagination, the logical side sunk in only to reappear in front of Remus’ door. He knocked firmly on the entrance and heard crashing sound followed by the dark side’s voice: 

“Deceit you’re back! You know what? I’ve got knew ideas I need to show you-” 

“Oh. Hi Logan.”

Remus stood there confused because of Logan’s presence and worried for Deceit’s condition.

“He is in hypothermia, you should rise his temperature slowly. He’ll wake up soon.”

Logan spoke in a monotone voice while handing the dishonest side to his friend. Remus stumbled and cradled the snake man in his arms. The look on his face was pure confusion. The light side turned around and went to sunk out only to be stopped by the creativity’s voice:

“Thank you for helping him.”

“Every side would’ve done the same.”

Logan disappeared with his word without being stopped by Remus although the dark side knew that not everyone would’ve done the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I'm very sorry.


End file.
